


Do You Like Her?

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Charlastor [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Confrontations, Crushes, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: "You like her, don't you?"





	Do You Like Her?

"So. You. And Charlie."

It was the first words from her mouth when she cornered him in an unoccupied room in the hotel, grey-white hair shifting around her ankles as she scowled at him. He allowed his eyebrows to quirk down in displeasure, though his signature grin never dropped for a second.

"Whatever could you be referring to?"

She scoffed, tapping her foot. "How about the fact that when you're around her i can't differentiate the shade of your hair from your face"

He felt himself flush a little at that before he could quickly tamper it down, eyes narrowing imperceptibly. "I still don't follow you, I'm afraid. Now if this is all, i suppose i shall just take my leave-!" he turned to open the door.

"You like her, don't you?"

He froze, hand suspended in stasis above the handle, and with his face turned away from her, his grin dropped into something more forced and decidedly less 'toothy'.  
"Ah, but aren't you two dating? Why accuse me of such a thing!" he snarked back slightly snippishly. It was a slight struggle to keep his guard up and he knew it showed, the radio edge to his voice more faded out than usual.

She sighed, a wistful look crossing her face. "I... Not entirely. I don't think Charlie was ready for our relationship - she did jump into it pretty quick. So we've been on and off. Currently off." she paused and shook her head, annoyance creeping in. "Wait, why am i telling you this?!"

He snickered, grin curving his face again as he turned back to face her, hand dropped to his side, other one brandishing his cane. He gave her a winning, if a little condescending, smile. "And you are accusing me because of... Jealousy, then?"

She looked tempted to kick him in the nuts, and he readied himself, but she didn't try to attack him or even yell. She just took a few steadying breaths, something quite rare for her. When she next looked him in the eyes, it was with steely determination.

"...Do you want to know what she likes?"

His ears twitched. She smirked.


End file.
